Once
by WhiteFox
Summary: He had a secret. He knew how to break the curse. But before he did, he wanted to have the love he craves. Just once. Yaoi. S/D


Author: WhiteFox Title: Once Rating: PG-13 Series: 1/1 Pairing: Satoshi/Daisuke Disclaimer: DNAngel does not belong to me. I am merely using the characters and settings for a piece of non profit written fiction. Archive: Anyone who wants it. Just mail me so I know where to direct people who ask. A/N: Plot bunny in my head that wouldn't go away. Hope to write a more upbeat one later. Warning: Yaoi meaning boy/boy love. Character death. If that ain't your thing, scram.  
  
Please Review! Please!  
  
The Niwa family was special. Not only for their curse of Dark Mousy, but because they were inheritors of several other curse. Or Gifts as they are called. Not every child in the family has these Gifts and not all get them in equal amounts. Some have them in abundance, others too small to even actually bother using. Others have them but can only use them in times of great stress. But all were born with only one Gift. When the child discovered his Gift at fifteen years of age, he would tell his parents and the family would celebrate, for it was always a great joy among them.  
  
Then there was a special child born. A child with two Gifts. And on his fifteenth birthday, he discovered them. He took in the knowledge they gave him and kept them locked away in his mind until the right time to use them came. He told no one. For the knowledge he held was both wonderful and devastating.  
  
~*~  
  
Dai-chan, are you very sure?  
  
Hai. Onegai, Dark. Just let have this one night to myself.  
  
Alright, but remember if anything happens, just yell for me.  
  
I'll remember.  
  
OK. See you tomorrow, Dai-chan.  
  
See you tomorrow, Dark.  
  
Hiwatari Satoshi waited quietly for a knock at his door. For the first time since the hunt for Dark had begun, Krad had retreated deep within his psyche. This one night, he had agreed to let Satoshi be on his own and not interfere with the distant boy's plans.  
  
/After all, they don't include Dark. And Niwa-kun had promised him a spectacular showdown tomorrow./  
  
That promise, over anything else, had prompted Krad to capitulate. The blonde was completely obsessed about drawing Dark's blood.  
  
Ah, there was the knock.  
  
~*~  
  
They sat quietly. Daisuke's crimson eyes staring at his own light blue unflinchingly. Satoshi could see something different in those eyes. It wasn't Dark. It was a sense of peace. Somewhere along the way, Niwa Daisuke had lost his clumsy insecurity and claimed a shy steady self assurance. It troubled him. There was something foreboding about this change.  
  
"Niwa-kun, what was it you wished to speak to me about?"  
  
The red head, seated in front of him in a long dark coat which he had not removed yet, smiled. It was the most sincere smile that had crossed his face since before their lives had become chaos.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you, Hiwatari-kun. And please call me, Daisuke or Dai-chan just for tonight, if you don't mind."  
  
"Aa? Alright then, Dai.chan. What is this favor?"  
  
"You know of my initial interest in Harada-san."  
  
"Hai, although you mentioned that you had stopped having feelings for her a while back?"  
  
"Aa, I remember. You found me throwing away her picture."  
  
"But you have a new interest, as Dark seems to appear with no trouble. Even if he does seem a bit unhappy with your choice."  
  
"Dark isn't happy, no."  
  
"I take it, that this and that are related?"  
  
"It is presumptuous of me, but. I have. strong feelings for you. Strong affections, and I was hoping, if. if you could give me this one night."  
  
Satoshi raised his eyebrow inquiringly.  
  
Daisuke removed his coat.  
  
Nothing in the world could have stopped the blue haired teen from losing his composure at that moment.  
  
Niwa Daisuke stood before him completely naked.  
  
Licking his suddenly dry lips, Satoshi sipped his tea, putting it down quickly when he realized his hands were shaking. He felt all that locked away emotion, the ones he shouldn't have for this teen in front of him, lust, want, arousal, surge through his body.  
  
"You want me to sleep with you?"  
  
"Just for tonight. I know you cannot really feel for me the way I do for you but if you could let me pretend. Just this once."  
  
/But I do return your feelings. And you understand why I cannot tell you./  
  
"Alright, just for tonight."  
  
~*~  
  
The morning was wonderfully cool. Daisuke walked along in the clothes he had brought with him to Satoshi's place the night before.  
  
Someone had a good night! Guess that dream wasn't really wrong after all! It's almost as if you could tell the future!  
  
Silly Dark. We're not home yet anyway. And it's too early for people to be out. Why don't you sleep some more? I'd like to think a bit without you spying, you hentai.  
  
Hehehe, ok. Don't wanna know about the creepy bastard having sex either. Some things are just not natural.  
  
Daisuke rolled his, still grinning stupidly from the wonderful memories of the night before. Glancing at his watch he realized that it was almost time. Gently, without alerting Dark he began to pool his energy together. The spell had only once chance to work, and the timing had to be precise. He continued walking, not knowing how but knowing when it was going to happen. And when it did, he was ready.  
  
As the beams from a nearby construction site fell, he heard Dark stir.  
  
Wha.?  
  
Shh, my present to you Dark. My first and my last.  
  
And as the beams struck him, Daisuke released the spell.  
  
~*~  
  
Satoshi's eyes widened and he fell to his knees as lances of pain began to pierce him.  
  
//What the.?//  
  
/Krad!...Is.this./  
  
A cry of pain from the other. So it wasn't him. Then he felt it, like his body was tearing apart. And he threw back his head and screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dai-chan!"  
  
Silence. And a sense of something gone so wrong, it would never be right again. And then realization hit.  
  
"I have a body."  
  
Dark looked down at himself. He had his body. The same one he had when Daisuke gave him control. But now he felt bereft. There was emptiness in him where Daisuke would usually be.  
  
Dai-chan!  
  
Getting out of Daisuke's bed, he quickly grabbed some of the clothes that Emiko had made for him and rushed downstairs.  
  
In time to see Emiko sink to the floor, face white with shock. Daisuke's grandfather sat at his usual place by the table, a letter gripped tightly in his hand.  
  
"Emiko-san.?"  
  
And when she looked at him, the tears came. It was utterly unlike the normally cheerful woman. Dark didn't know what to do as he stared the harshly sobbing creature on the floor.  
  
"Dark. Do you know what has happened?"  
  
Dark turned to the old man quickly.  
  
"No. All I know is that he did a spell and then I woke up here! Ojiichan, you know, don't you?"  
  
The old man had never looked so tired or so weary.  
  
"The Niwa line has many gifts, Dark. You are not the only.curse of the family line. Sometimes, there are those born with Insight, Clairvoyance and such. Ours was a family with many different talents running through the blood. Daisuke was a special child. He had two Gifts and he hid them well. Even from us."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
A heavy sigh.  
  
"Because if had told us, we would have done our best to stop it. Daisuke had what we would call a flash of Sight, giving knowledge of one particular task, and Time of Death. It let him know exactly when he was going to do die. He wouldn't know where or how, but he would know precisely When it would occur. The Sight he had was a spell which allowed him to use his remaining life energy to form a new corporeal body for any soul but his own. It has to be done at the /moment/ of death. Not almost, not before. And he did it. He did it to break the curse on our family and he did it for you."  
  
But Dark was hearing anymore. He could hear only one thing in his mind now.  
  
It has to be done at the moment of death. Death. Dead. Dai-chan was dead.  
  
"No."  
  
It wasn't true. The red head was too young to die. Too innocent. Too caring. It was wrong. They had to be wrong.  
  
"It's not true."  
  
"Please Dark, accept it. It is his gift to you."  
  
My first and last gift.  
  
"Did he." Dark choked at the lump in his throat and blinked rapidly, trying to ease the burn in his eyes.  
  
"Did he mention anything.?"  
  
"Yes, he asked me to pass this not to you."  
  
And on that not was a simple sentence. A last request that Dark had every intention of fulfilling.  
  
'Tonight you and Krad will fight your last duel.'  
  
"Dark?"  
  
"Unh? Ah, no, I'll be ok. But I need to call someone to tell him about Dai-chan."  
  
~*~  
  
Satoshi just stared at those golden orbs eyes filled with malicious glee in shock.  
  
/How?/  
  
They weren't connected anymore. He could feel the link between them gone.  
  
"How did it happen? Why are we split?"  
  
Just then, his cell phone rang.  
  
Satoshi was a practical person. He knew come things in life were inevitable and he never wasted time wishing it were different.  
  
But that morning he wished he had never answered his phone.  
  
In one moment, everything in his well structured world crumbled.  
  
Dead.  
  
He remembered holding the warm pliant body.  
  
Gone.  
  
Remembered the soft lips and softer expressions of love they had whispered. Just that once.  
  
No more.  
  
Felt the warmth of the other suffuse him as they had made love. Again and again. Taking one moment of stolen pleasure in a life they had not chosen to lead.  
  
ALL GONE!  
  
He threw his phone against the wall in rage and hurt. Gone. He had known he was going to die. Had known and done this. Because they had had no more time to pretend. To play their own game of catch and mouse. The game had ended today. All the games were ending today.  
  
He looked at the smirking blonde. Something in his features must have struck a chord in him as he stopped smirking, his eyebrows coming together in a frown.  
  
"Dark says he'll meet you at midnight tonight on top of the school."  
  
Krad's insane smile returned full force and the blonde nodded to him and left. He had no need to stay. Krad had never truly held any attachment to him except as a plaything. Something to obsess over.  
  
/Not even really me. Just the fact that he needed my body so that made me his. But he doesn't need it anymore./  
  
Free.  
  
It hit him like a ton of bricks. He was free. No more Krad. And because he was gone, he could leave the investigation. He wouldn't have to waste his life chasing Dark anymore.  
  
But he didn't want it anymore. All those time he wished for a way to get rid of Krad. He wanted to take them back. Because his wish had been granted, in the worst possible way. The gods had given him what he had longed for, and taken away the one thing, one person he had treasured the most.  
  
Niwa Daisuke was dead. Gone forever.  
  
And as much as Satoshi wanted to give up, he could still hear the red head's sweet voice speaking to him.  
  
/ "We may not be together now, Sato-kun. But we will someday. Have patience. I'll wait for you. No need to worry ok? Just live this life out the best you can. Promise?"/  
  
And he had promised. So he would live. But not here. Not as Hiwatari Satoshi. Never again.  
  
As the light faded from the sky and night drew her cloak over it, the lonely apartment door closed quietly behind the blue haired boy one last time. It would be last time this city ever saw him walking the streets.  
  
~*~  
  
Midnight had come and gone. The battle had been fought and as Krad lay dead at his feet, Dark felt nothing but sick. He had never wanted it to come to this. But it had, he had won and he felt bitter for it. It felt hollow. He had nothing, no one to protect anymore.  
  
Glancing around, he saw the police closing in quickly. Immediately he summoned With and left. Krad was gone. Daisuke was gone. He couldn't go back to the Niwa's now. To look at him was to remind them of what they had lost. And for him to see them was the same.  
  
Leave. I'll leave this place. Start on a fresh playground. And maybe.  
  
Maybe someday he could wipe away the guilt in his heart for being alive when Daisuke had died. For winning over and over again when others lost to the game of chance. But until then, he would continue. And maybe one day, he would mend himself whole again. 


End file.
